Different
by Roy D Harper
Summary: 'Not all people are born equal' That is something that Izuku learned once he discovered he had a quirk that is for a monster. Knowing different people with different points of view, he will choose his side between justice and evil. Or maybe, he will be in the middle. Bad summary I know. GhoulIzuku.
1. Prologue: The Different Quirk

Prologue

 **Welcome everybody! Welcome to the prologue of my new story 'Different'. You probably are here because you liked the summary but I'll tell you the important points of this:**

 **This is a BNHA x Tokyo Ghoul Xover.**

 **The pairing will be Izuku x Jirou. I haven't seen many of these so I'll add one more.**

 **And I think that those things are the important to mention. So, with all that said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Prologue: The Different Quirk**

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" Inko Midoriya asked her 4-year-old son that was looking at her with curious eyes.

"When do you think that I'll have my quirk?" Izuku asked excitedly and Inko smiled warmly at him.

"Soon honey. And when it arrives, I know it will be great." Inko reassured and Izuku grinned. "Now, let's eat before it gets cold."

Izuku nodded and looked at the plate of Katsudon that was in front of him and he dig in. He stabbed his fork on the piece of meat and guided it to his mouth. When the pork made contact with his tounge, a horrible flavor invaded his mouth.

He could feel the tears welling on his eyes. The taste was horrible. It burned in his mouth and it made him want to puke. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard the food.

Inko noticed how her son reacted and her worried nature took over "Izuku, is everything alright?"

Izuku shook his head and pushed the food away "My tummy hurts."

Inko walked to Izuku and kneeled next to him. She knows that Izuku isn't bratty and that his favorite food is Katsudon, so he must be sick. "Want to go and see the doctor?"

Izuku nodded and Inko hold his hand and guided him downstairs and then, they got on a cab and went to the hospital.

 ***Doctor's Office***

"So; little Izuku here, had a stomachache. Right?" The doctor, a purple skinned woman with red hair asked and Inko nodded while Izuku was rubbing his stomach.

"Yes. But it came out of nowhere. He was fine until-"

"Until he ate the food. Mrs. Midoriya, does this happens often?" The docotr asked and Inko shook her head.

"No. This is the first time that his stomach hurts when he is eating."

"Mom, I don't feel bad anymore. I think that I am fine." Izuku said and Inko looked at him with a smile while the doctor had a solemn look on her face.

"Well, you are probably hungry. I think that I have some meat in here... Aja!" The doctor said as she opened a small fridge under her desk and from there, she took out a small piece of meat covered in paper. The meat was cooked and Izuku could smell it.

And he liked it.

"Here, I always have food here in case I get hungry." The doctor offered with a smile and Izuku gladly took and started to eat it without a problem. Inko apologized to the doctor for taking her food and the doctor shook her head and waved her hand.

"Don't worry Mrs. Midoriya. I couldn't eat it anyways." The doctor said and confused both Midoriyas.

"What do you mean by that?" Inko asked kind of worried as Izuku stopped eating to see the doctor sigh.

"Some years ago, a weird quirk presented itself on someone. The doctors called it 'Ghoul'. And it was classified as a mutant type of quirk." The doctor explained and Izuku tilted his head.

"A-And what does it have to do with Izuku?" Inko asked not following the thread, but knowing something wrong is about to happen.

"...This quirk grants the user enhanced speed, strength, agility and better senses. Also, it gives the user an extra organ called 'Kagune' that could be used as a weapon." The doctor continued explaining and Inko was getting nervous.

"I-I don't s-see how that is involved with-"

"A side effect of the quirk is that the user can't eat 'normal' food." The doctor cut her and silence flooded the room.

Izuku was looking confused at the piece of meat that he was holding. He didn't get it. What does the doctor lady mean by 'normal food'?

Inko started to laugh awkwardly "I-Is this some prank show of the TV? R-Right?" She asked unsure and the doctor released another sigh.

"Izuku; can you give me your arm please?" The doctor asked and Izuku nodded and extended his arm and the doctor hold him and rolled his sleeve up. After some seconds, the doctor took out a scalpel and stabbed Izuku arm before Inko could react.

But to their surprise, the tip of the scalpel broke once it made contact with Izuku skin. "The quirk also gives resistance to weapons like knives and guns. And look at this." The doctor said taking out a mirror and showing Izuku his reflection.

Izuku's eyes were black and his iris were blood red. Around his eyes, he could see his veins cracking like a web. He touched the veins and started to hyperventilate. 'W-what's this!?'

Inko turned to the doctor with a panicked look. "W-What was the meat you gave him?"

The doctor looked Inko to the eye with her most serious expression. "Human. That's the only thing that he can eat now."

 ***Midoriya Residence, Night***

Izuku couldn't sleep. How could he? In one day, his life had changed dramatically and not for good.

He discovered his quirk. In paper it sounds good. But his quirk is horrible! He might have cool things like super strength, speed and that weird Kagune thing, but he needs to eat humans. Just like a horror movie monster.

That's not all. The doctor told them that the government considers people with this type of quirk as 'Dangerous Individuals'. The meat was for a test to see who can eat it and not human food. If the person was catalogued with the 'Ghoul' quirk, they must 'disappear'.

Izuku didn't got that, but his mom got scared all of the sudden and hugged Izuku for dear life.

He learned that he only needs to eat once a month and not eating or eating normal food will be horrible for his body. Also, that the doctor, which name is Katase Himeno, will provide him for his 'special' meat. And that he can drinks coffee and water like nothing.

But the most important thing is this:

DON'T.

TELL.

TO ANYBODY.

People is afraid of the different. Of what is uncommon to them. So, if they hear about this quirk, they'll panic and some might even call him 'villain'.

He imagines Kachan ostracizing him for this. Abandoning him to become a hero alone. And for then, beat him for being like this.

Shaking his head to get those thoughts out of his head, he decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow he has to see Kachan again. He will lie about this and continue being friends.

 ***Next Day***

"So, that's your quirk?" Katsuki Bakugo asked Izuku that nodded.

"Hm. I-I can hear better, see better, smell better. W-What do y-you think Ka-Kachan?" Izuku asked worried of his friend reaction. He was more worried that he didn't buy it. It wasn't a complete lie. He haves that things. But he has way more.

Katsuki snorted. "It's lame Deku. But, you would do a good sidekick." He said grinning and Izuku grinned as well. He never was that interested in heroes to say the truth. Yeah, he finds them cool and all, but he rather spends time with important people for him.

And now, he can be with Kachan and help him to be great.

 ***Some Months Later***

Izuku always cries when he eats.

He knows that he is eating another person. Another innocent life. Another person with hopes and dreams. But the worst part is his mom.

She always is crying. She blames herself for Izuku's quirk. She apologizes every day. She sobs every day. Izuku knows this because he can hear her crying in her room.

He hates himself for this.

For causing this pain.

Maybe all be better if he just disappears...

 ***Four Years Later***

Everyone has a breaking point. For Izuku, it took 4 years.

4 years of pain and sadness for him and his mother. All caused because of him.

For being born a monster.

He wrote a letter of goodbye to his mother and another to Kachan. His friend was arrogant, cocky, aggressive and loud. But, he was his only and best friend.

He was not going to tell him the truth of his quirk. If he was going to leave, he was going to leave only nice memories.

Letting the two letters on his bed, he left the house with nothing. After all...

He is ready to disappear.

 **And done! This was the prologue of 'Different'. I hope you enjoyed. Now, in the next chapter we will know what happen to Izuku after he left. And the reason on why he left with nothing, is because at this point, he wants to die. Disappear like I said here. And in some more chapters I will show what happened to the people that cares for Izuku. And before I leave, do you want to see a OC in the story. This OC would have the 'Ghoul' quirk. And that's all! Leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: A Family of Monsters


	2. Chapter 1:A Family of Monsters

Chapter 1

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to the first chapter of 'Different'. In this one, Izuku will meet someone important in the story, so stay tune to find out. And because I don't know what else to say here, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 1: A Family of Monsters**

'Maybe... this was a bad idea...'

That was what Izuku was thinking after one month of living on the streets. At first, he was okay. The only problem was that the sleeping conditions are horrible.

When Dr. Katase told him that not eating would be bad, he didn't expect this.

Pain, his senses not working well and his whole body in general feels weak. And the hunger is giving him ideas.

One of those, to kill and eat someone.

The day was horrible too. It was raining and that made his senses worse. He can't smell nothing and his hearing is confused. At least there is no one in the street.

Feeling that his legs would give in at any second, he stumbled into a park and sat down on a bench. He looked at the cloudy sky and started to wonder...

'Is mom happy?'

'Is Kachan angry for leaving?'

'Are they worried?'

Izuku was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice the teen that sat next to him. The teen was wearing a black hoodie, with black pants and red shoes. He had light blue hair and red eyes. He was really pale and slim.

Izuku noticed the sound of eating and look at his side and saw that the teen was eating a bag of fries. Remembering his hunger, Izuku stomach rumbled.

The teen looked at him and Izuku saw his dry lips. "Hungry?" the teen asked with a raspy voice. Izuku only answer was his stomach making more noise making Izuku look down. The teen put the bag of chips closer to Izuku "Here, take one."

Izuku shook his head "I-I can't..."

"Ehh? What? Your mommy told you not to take things from strangers?" The teen asked and Izuku shook his head. The teen put the bag on his face. "C'mon. I'm trying to be nice here."

Izuku started to shake "I-I can't! Leave me alone!" Izuku screamed as he smacked the bag out of his hand. Izuku then realized what he did. "I-I'm s-sorr-"

"Ugh. It is alright I guess. There weren't that good anyway. Hey, do you like meat?" The teen asked and Izuku started to sweat. Does this guy know his quirk?

"I-I-I..."

The teen grinned "I know you do. Here, I think that I have something... here!"

Izuku looked at what the teen took out from the pocket of his hoodie and his eyes widened seeing it was a pale hand. Instinct taking over him, his eyes turned black with red iris as the veins started to crack around his eyes. He took the hand and started to devour it for dear life.

The teen was just staring how Izuku was eating the hand. 'So, he is one of them...'

Izuku, now with food in his stomach, realized what he just did.

He ate a hand.

In front of someone.

Slowly, he stops feeding on the rotten hand and turned his heads to the hooded teen. He saw that the teen stood up and started to walk away. "Glad that you enjoyed it. Hope that we can meet again Ghoul Kid."

Izuku looked at the half-eaten hand he is holding and turned again to the teen. "W-Wait!"

"Relax. I won't rat you on anybody. Nobody knows about your quirk, y'know?"

Izuku nodded shakily and asked one final question. "W-What's your name?"

The teen stopped and looked at him "Shigaraki Tomura." he then left Izuku alone with a hand. The rain stopped and Izuku decided to learn more about this Shigaraki Tomura.

With his mind decided, he sniffed the hand.

 ***Next Day, The Black Hole Bar***

Kurogiri was enjoying his morning. He woke up, he went to his adored bar, cleaned some glasses, organized his alcoholic drinks to make the bar look decent, and Tomura still doesn't destroy anything.

A perfect morning in others words.

And to sum things up, a client came in. Not a villain looking for job. A client came to drink. Something that happens in a few occasions per year.

He looked at the door and was immediately disappointed that the client, was a kid. He may be a villain, but he knows that alcohol is horrible for kids.

"E-Excuse me..." The kid shyly said. Kurogiri noticed that the state he was, could be considered disgusting. Like if he was living on the street...

'Oh dear...'

"Yes; in what may I help you?" Kurogiri asked the young boy that took out from his pocket something that reminded him of one of Tomura's many hands that he collects from his victims.

The kid got closer to Tomura and extended whatever he was carrying "I-I wanted t-to give you your h-hand back Tomura-san."

Kurogiri almost dropped the glass he was cleaning. This kid... haves one of Tomura's hands!? And why is it in half!?

Tomura eyes the hand and the back at the table "Keep it. You already ate most of it."

Now Kurogiri dropped the glass making it shatter.

"Ah! A-Are you okay? D-Do you need any help?" The kid asked him and Kurogiri shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'll go get something to clean this mess. You two, please, don't destroy this place." Kurogiri said as he went to the cleaning closet to look for something to clean up the shards of glass.

Once the mist man was out, Izuku sat next to Tomura and fidgeted with his fingers. "T-Thank you."

Tomura eyed him "For?"

Izuku gulped hard "W-Well, f-for giving me your h-hand. And, w-why did you have a h-hand with you?"

"That? Well, because I am a villain." Tomura explained and went to bite his nails.

Izuku widened his eyes as he stared at the teen. "Y-You are a v-vi-villain?"

"A problem with that?" Tomura asked as he eyed the kid dangerously.

Izuku shook his head "N-No at all! Is that I... pictured you... eviler." Izuku tried to explain and Tomura raised a brow.

"What?"

Izuku moved his hands in front of him "I-I mean that any o-other villain or person wouldn't give me 'that' to save me! S-Sorry if I insulted you!" Izuku apologized and Tomura turned back to biting his nails.

"Whatever. You're welcome I guess."

They stayed in silence for a while. Finally,Tomura stood up. "Hey kid; Do you like video games?"

 ***1 Month Later***

Kurogiri was watching as how Tomura and Izuku were playing some race game as he cleaned some more glasses.

Izuku had been stating with them over a month now and he haves better living conditions now. Clothes, shelter and food.

Izuku has problems of eating, which in some sense it is understandable, so he eats the minimum to survive.

Tomura is really protective of Izuku. Never letting him out of his watch. Not that Izuku wanted to go away.

This two people, villains of all things, don't judge him. Is more, they help him evolve. Tomura is teaching him how to fight and defend himself and even trying to use his Kagune, that is still a work in progress. While Kurogiri gives him the best coffee he ever tasted, and gets him food and cooks them pretty well.

Izuku isn't sure how Tomura and Kurogiri knew about his quirk, but he isn't complaining. For the first time...

He feels like if he belongs to somewhere now.

 ***3 Months Later***

"So, you want to add this, Izuku, to our ranks Tomura?" A voice asked from a monitor and Tomura nodded.

"Yes Sensei."

"I don't see the problem. But, why ask me this? You usually just add members without asking me first. Why the exception this time?" Sensei asked.

"Well... because I wanted him to be in the inner circle." Tomura confessed and there was no response at first.

"I repeat; I don't see the problem. If you see him fit to join us in such position of trust, I'll trust your judgment. But, I must ask, why?" Sensei asked again more curious this time. He is wondering why Tomura wanted to add someone to this position.

"I don't know Sensei. He just reminds me of me."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Well; when I met him, he was about to die. He was alone, hungry, dirty and tired. With no one to take care of him. With a monstrous quirk. So, I decided to do what you did with me Sensei; you save me. You are my true hero." Tomura explained and silence fell again.

"I see... bring him to me. I wish to greet our newest member to the new League of Villains." Tomura grinned and rushed to the bar to tell Izuku the good news.

All for One was happy. Tomura was going to be his sucesor and he already found someone he trusts. And if he guesses is correct, he might even have the infamous 'Ghoul' quirk. He smirked. Such power at his service. He once tried to get the power to himself, but failed. While he was searching for the Kagune, he only got the physical enhancement.

People with that quirk are really warry. And with good reason. They are shunned from society due to something they can't control. What should make them easy to manipulate and mold, they are instead wary of the rest of the population. At least the ones that manage to pass childhood.

'Let's see if Izuku will be a valuable asset...'

Tomura rushed to the bar where he saw Izuku learning from Kurogiri something school related. He ignored that and got next to Izuku.

"Hey guess what?"

Izuku turned to the teen with a smile "What?"

Tomura grinned and Kurogiri raised an eyebrow.

"Sensei wants to meet you."

 **And done! This was the first chapter of 'Different'. Hope you enjoyed. Now, I kind of lost a little bit of motivation at the end, but I hope it was good anyways. And that I did a good job with the villains. I really like to make them see more than just that. Villains. So, here they are actually people that have the ability to care. Also, in next chapter will happen something important on their relationship. Something that will change Izuku in the story. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: A Centipede is Born


	3. Chapter 2: A Centipede is Born

Chapter 2

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to the second chapter of 'Different'. As many of you guessed last chapter, things are getting gory. Why? Well, do you remember Jason brutally torturing Kaneki in Tokyo Ghoul S1? Weeeeeeeeeell, something will be similar here... Also, this chapter will be shorter. Now let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 2: A Centipede is Born**

"So, Izuku-san, how are you feeling today?"

Izuku didn't answer. He was counting just like he had for the last month. He shook as he felt the hand of his captor go through his now white hair.

What happened?

 ***Some Weeks Before***

"Happy birthday Izuku." Tomura said as he handed a wrapped package to a flustered Izuku.

"T-Thanks S-Shigaraki-san." Izuku said as he opened the gift and held it in his hands. It was a black mask that covered the lower half of the face and was made out of leather. It had some artificial teeth and exposed gums on it making it look more realistic. The 'mouth' part had a zipper to open it and let it access the actual mouth. What called more his attention was the black eye-patch that it had the right side.

"So, do you like it?" Tomura asked excited and Izuku nodded dumbly.

"I-It is really cool. But, why does it have an eye-patch?" Kurogiri sighed when he heard the question.

"Tomura insisted on it to have a, I quote, 'Scary, creepy, pirate-like'." He explained.

"Pirate-like?" Izuku asked not really sure on what did Tomura ment by that.

"I thought you liked pirates..." Tomura muttered and Izuku waved his hands in front of him.

"I do! It is that it doesn't look like a pirate! I-I mean that I don't know how a pirate mask would be. And-and-"

"Relax Izuku. We get it." Tomura reassured with a grin "Hey; why don't you try?"

Izuku nodded as he put the mask. After a minute or so, he managed to put it on. The mask left the hair uncover so his messy green hair was still visible. His left eye was exposed. Kurogiri hand him a mirror and he admired himself with the mask. He changed his eyes to add some effect and he smiled under the mask.

He looked pretty intimidating.

"How do I look?" Izuku asked nervously and Tomura grinned while Kurogiri nodded.

"Like a true villain." Kurogiri praised.

"A badass." Tomura gave his simple opinion and Izulu blushed, but it wasn't visible due to the mask.

"T-Thanks."

"C'mon, you look like if you can kill anybody you feel like. Act like that." Tomura teased.

"I'm sorry!"

Kurogiri sighed. 4 years had passed and those two are close like brothers. But their antics can tire him from time to time.

"Well, as I promised there is cake, so let's go at it." Kurogiri said to get the kid and teen attention.

And it worked.

The rest of the day was a small party for a small group, celebrating the youngest and innocent member.

But all was going to change in a small amount of time.

 ***Street***

Izuku liked to be alone from time to time.

He likes being with Tomura and Kurogiri, but he needs time for himself. To think.

He is twelve now and he had been living at the bar for 4 years. he had learned, cried, laughed and meet different people during that time.

He is thankful that he hasn't had to kill yet.

Even though he eats other people, Kurogiri has reassured him, that they are suicidal corpses. People that didn't have anything left in the world to live for.

Tomura wants for him to participate more in their operations. Izuku has refused politely. For more that he cares for the man, he isn't remotely interested in becoming a villain. Tomura surprisingly, took it quite well.

But he stills insist from time to time.

His thoughts also drifted to his life before this. He still wonders if his mom misses him. If Kachan remembers him.

The dark sky got cloudy and some drops fell to the ground. Drops that turned into a rain.

Izuku, knowing that rain makes his senses stop working, decided to go back. It was an advice that Tomura gave him. Just in case of someone planning something.

Izuku turned around and a small can landed at his feet. Izuku stared at the can, before it started to release some greenish gas. Izuku covered his mouth and nose but it was too late.

He started to lose consciences and fell to the ground. It was late night so no one was around to help him. The last thing he saw were some legs in a white suit and black shoes.

"I can't wait to play with you Izuku-san." After that he passed out.

 ***?***

'W-Where am I?'

Izuku wondered that as he found himself sit and unable of moving his hands and feet. He was blindfolded and could only hear the sound of walking.

"Oh, you are awake." A voice said and the sound got closer to him. "Good. I was getting bored."

"W-Who are you? W-What do you want!?" Izuku cried out as the man ruffled his hair.

"I usually don't give my name and this is not going to be the exception. But what you should know, is that I am a man of science."

"S-Science?" Izuku asked and the man chuckled.

"That's right Izuku-san. You see; our encounter last night wasn't coincidence. Someone, informed me about your quirk and I got curious. Wondering... how much your mind and body could take..." The last part was more like wondering to himself. Thing that put Izuku even more nervous.

"W-What's that s-supposed to mean?"

"Izuku-san, as a scientist, I must know the truth and limits about your quirk. What better way to do it with torture?" Izuku blood ran cold as the last part left his mouth.

"Now, to begin..." The man said as he removed Izuku's blindfold. The man was a fat, small guy with black hair brush to the side, a mustache, circular glasses, and a small creepy smile that seemed sewed permanently to his face.

"...What is 1000–7?"

 ***?***

"AHHHHHH!"

"Come on Izuku-san. Don't stop the count. We want you sane when this is over!"

Izuku continue to count one more time just as he was ordered. He isn't sure how much time he has been trapped in here, but he is certain of something...

The pain isn't leaving.

"Who would say that a little dose of a quirk suppression drug, would make you so weak! Tell me; does your eye still hurt due to the injection!?" His tortured asked sarcastically as then he went to cut his fingers of his feet one more time.

 ***?***

"Oh, look at the hour. Feeding time~."

His torturer forced his mouth open and Izuku watched with horror as his cut fingers were sent into his mouth. The torturer clamped a hand over his mouth after that.

"If you don't chew, you will choke." He warned and Izuku cried as he was forced to eat his own body to survive.

For his part, his torturer was watching with awe how Izuku's fingers grew back up. "Amazing."

"You are simply amazing Izuku-san."

 ***?***

"Izuku-san; I brought you a friend~" He looked up to see the man that had been torturing him holding a centipede.

"This, is a Chinese Red-Headed Centipede. Do you like it?" Izuku didn't answer. He was too busy wondering what was going to happen.

"Well, I hope you do. Because, this little fella is going to be inside you now." After saying that he moved his head to a side and he slowly, moved the centipede to Izuku's ear.

"No. No! Stop! Please! Don't do th- AHHHH!" Izuku screamed as he felt the centipede crawl into his head.

His torturer smirked. "Now, get back to the count. Otherwise we might lose you."

Izuku didn't hesitate "993-986-979-972..."

 ***?***

"I have to say Izuku-san, that I loved our stay together. But I can't handle you being bratty. You stopped counting and you haven't even looked at me today." Izuku didn't answer. He was looking down. White replaced green as now that was the color of his hair. His eyes even got a greyish tone on them.

The man sighed and walked to the tied Izuku "After all I had done to you. I even gave you a new hairstyle." He ruffled his hair and Izuku opened his mouth.

"Can I ask you a question?"

This caught the man by surprise "Hm. I guess. We have enough trust for mindless ta-"

"How does your meat taste?" Izuku asked as he eyed the man that took a step back.

"Okay... I think that you need another injection." He turned to take another syringe with quirk suppressor drug. "Stay there and-"

 ***CLANK***

He turned around to see a pair of black eyes with red irises and before he could process, he was punched to the wall.

He looked at a free Izuku with his two eyes shining red and 4 red tentacles coming from Izuku back. The man was staring with fear as Izuku looked at him and cracked his finger as all four tentacles pointed to the man making him shake.

"Tell me...

"...What is 1000-7?"

 ***Hours Later***

"Sensei said that this is the place that Izuku-kun is." Kurogiri said to Tomura that nodded as he accommodated the hand on his face.

"Why would this sick fuck take Izuku. How the hell did he even take Izuku in the first place!?" Tomura grumbled as he scratched his neck.

"Tomura stop that. Now we are going to discover that. Let's go." Kurogiri said and Tomura nodded. They pushed the door of the warehouse and it was unlocked. Inside they saw a gruesome setting.

Izuku was sat on the floor while eating the insides of the man that Sensei told them captured Izuku. Izuku seemed to hear them because he then turned his head to their direction.

"Shigaraki?"

Tomura ran towards Izuku and hugged him, ignoring that he was covered in blood. Izuku flinched but gave the hug back. "I'm sorry we took so long..." Tomura apologized and Izuku didn't respond. They were transported back to the bar by Kurogiri.

Once there, Izuku was going to his room but stopped at the door, "Kurogiri-san..."

"Yes?"

"From now, I'll hunt my food."

 **And done! This was the second chapter of 'Different'. I hope you enjoyed it. I honestly liked it, but all opinions are different. Also, I'll explain more on why this guy kidnapped Izuku. There is a story there. And before I leave, a question; do you want to see an OC with the 'Ghoul' quirk** **? I think it can be good. But not everyone is a fan of OCs. Tell me on the Reviews or PM me. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it is important for my motivation. PM me for any doubts or suggestions. Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Goodbye


	4. Chapter 3: Goodbye

Chapter 3

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 3 of 'Different'. In this one, Izuku does a life changing decision. And because I don't know what else to say, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 3: Goodbye**

"Run! That _thing_ is still behind us!"

"I know! It already got Taki and Hiromu! And like hell I will get cau- AHH!" He saw his friend scream as a red tentacle grabbed his feet and dragged him into the darkness.

He ran faster. He can't die. He still has a lot to live for. He just rob that shop to survive. He was short in money and he found these two guys, Hiromu and Takinashi, that were professionals in robbing. He dragged his friend, Hideo, to help.

He never could had guessed things could go so wrong.

He knows it isn't a hero because he killed Taki in front of them with biting his neck and then swallowing it. They are considered villains... so maybe this guy is a vigilante.

He saw a space between a wall and hid there. He waited and hoped for his pursuer to go away. He saw his or her shadow pass by and he released a breath of relief. He survived.

Or at least he thought that.

Before he could react, he felt something wrap around his foot. That pushed him and dragged to the feet of his attacker. He looked at him, eyes full of fear.

White hair.

A leather mask with an eye patch covering his right eye and his left exposed eye was black with a blood-red iris.

And his mouth was dripping out blood.

He gulped "L-Look man... I didn't want to do anything of this. Please... please forgive me..."

"No." Was all that he said before he jumped at him with his mouth open and started to eat him alive.

 ***Some Hours Later***

Izuku crawled into his room by the window. He took off his hoodie and mask and threw them over a table he had. He stretched his arms before throwing himself into bed. It was a goodnight. He ate a lot of villains and low life criminals.

He was ready for one or two hours of sleep before he has to get on with his life. That was the plan but...

"Izuku, you can't continue sleeping. Breakfast is ready, so come down for breakfast." Kurogiri said knocking on the door and Izuku groaned.

"Coming!" Izuku said as he rubbed his eyes. He probably hasn't slept more than 5 minutes since he arrived. Maybe even less.

He had white shirt and black sweatpants as he walked down the stairs to the bar. There, was a plate of meat and a cup of coffee ready for him. "Don't you get grossed out when you do this?" Izuku asked the bartender that shook his head.

"At the start, yes. But I grew out of that feeling with time."

Izuku nodded with a small smile as he started to eat. He looked at Tomura from the corner of his eye and saw him glaring at a TV that was against the wall. "Something wrong?" He asked him and the glare went to him.

"Yeah... you going out to play hero again!" Tomura screamed and Izuku sighed as he left his fork on the plate.

"It is already in the news?"

Tomura growled "Yeah! It is already in the news that villains had been found death with bite marks amd even chunks of meat take out of their bodies!"

"Look, it would be worst if they would be heroes or civilians, right?"

"I don't give a fuck!" Tomura started to march to him, anger in his eyes. "I don't want you to go out and do dangerous shit like that! You hear me!?"

Izuku stood up ready to counter but was surprised when Tomura hugged him. "I don't want to lose you Izuku... I don't want _them_ to take you away from me." Izuku nodded and hugged him back.

"I know, Shigaraki. I truly do. But... I can't let innocent people get hurt in any way." He passed a hand across his hair "I don't want anyone to suffer."

"You know that is impossible, right?" Kurogiri said "There will always be people suffering out there. You can't save everyone from pain. You are just one man."

"I know that. But I... want to do my best to make this society a better place..." At the words of Izuku, Tomura grinned. It was time.

"Well Izu, I think that it is time to show you something that might help." Izuku raised a brow and gave him a confused look.

"Help how?"

Tomura grin didn't flatter. He nodded to Kurogiri that nodded back. The mist-man created a portal and wrapped them to somewhere Izuku never went before. It was a large building, or more like a storage room. It had big tubes fool of some liquid and inside of those, there were some humanoid-like monster.

"W-What are these things?" Izuku asked and Tomura opened his arms.

"This... is what will help us to create our better society. This are Nomus. And each one is designed to kill a certain hero. Including All Might." Tomura explained with a grin and Kurogiri placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Izuku, what we have here is for the new society we will have. One that we can fit in. One that you will fit in."

"He's right." Tomura said "But for that, we need your help. I, need your help Izu. With this... people will stop suffering from the lies of society. Isn't that what you want?" Izuku looked down to his feet. After a minute that felt like an eternity he answered.

"I'll help you." He gave him a small smile "Let's make a better world together."

Tomura grinned and hugged Izuku "Thanks. Now, let's go play something! I just got a new game that we can play!"

Izuku followed the two villains into the warp gate as his mind was already set on his decision.

 ***That Night***

Izuku found where the 'Nomus' were stored after a couple of hours and got in there by a window. Once inside, he opened his backpack and took out some bins of gasoline. He started to pour it all across the building and tubes. Once the last bin was emptied, he went back to the window, lighted and threw a match to the gasoline-covered floor.

The fire started and got out of control quickly. Izuku watched for a minute or so before he decided to go.

'This is for the best...'

 ***The Black Hole Bar, Next morning***

"Kurogiri!" Kurogiri heard Tomura scream from Izuku's room. He stopped everything he had been doing and rushed where the scream came from. He opened the door and saw Tomura, sat on the border of the bed crying while crumbling a note in his hands.

"Tomura! What's the matter?"

"He's gone! That's the fucking matter!" Tomura screamed as he threw the note to the bartender. Kurogiri took a look of the note and felt tears coming.

 _Dear Tomura and Kurogiri,_

 _I am sorry but I need to leave. I want to help people. I always wanted and I always will. And the way you two plan on helping will do more harm than good. So, I'm leaving to do that my own way. I know I won't be seen as a hero, and that wasn't my intention. I hope that in the future, we can meet again in better times. Thanks for everything you two gave me._

 _With love,_

 _Izu._

Kurogiri took a deep breath to control himself. He wanted, just as Tomura, to cry. To scream. To complain.

But he knows that won't make anything better.

"He will come back home one day..." Kurogiri said to himself and Tomura nodded.

"Yeah... and when that happens, I'll make sure that he will follow me forever. And for anything..."

 **And done! This was chapter 3 of 'Different'. Hope that you enjoyed. I don't know what to say but just a little spoiler for next chapter: The ones that were wondering what happened to Mama Midoriya and Kachan, will know soon. Because in the next chapter we will see them again! And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Meanwhile, Back Home


	5. Chapter 4: Meanwhile, Back Home

Chapter 4

 **I'm back! Sorry for taking so long, but I didn't found motivation to write this story, until today. When I say that I didn't have motivation, I mean I didn't know how to write this chapter. But now that I do, we can begin! Also, I must warn, this chapter will be short otherwise it won't work. The next one will be longer. Now, we can begin.**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 4: Meanwhile, Back Home**

Katsuki Bakugo doesn't have friends.

He just has two idiots following him around and a lot of people that respect or fear him.

He had one. Years ago. Izuku Midoriya, or Deku how he called him. He was his friend. But he disappeared years ago. He just left a note behind, apologizing for leaving so abruptly and thanking him for all the good memories.

He gritted his teeth at that. The cops had been searching for him but after a month, they gave up and declared him death.

While the system gave up on his friend, he didn't. He knows he is alive. He must be alive. They promised to become heroes together and he won't allow that he will break his promise.

Auntie Inko and Mom also believes the same. And they are determined to find him.

Talking about the older Midoriya, she is a shell of her former self. She eats less, barely sleep and was already fired of multiples works.

He can't blame the woman. Izuku was her life at that point. The only family she had left.

His mom had tried in more than one occasion, but Inko always refused, not wanting to worry or burden more people already.

As he was walking home, he passed a park. The same park that he and Izuku played when they were younger. He smiled seeing two kids pay heroes there.

Izuku was never a good fighter, but knew how to think. With his quirk, they always found cool places.

He sighed, he needs to find him to make everything good again. Mom would stop worrying. Auntie Inko would be happy again, and he would get back his best true friend.

"I'm back!" He screamed as he opened the door of his house. His father was reading the newspaper while his mom was cooking dinner.

"Katsuki, do you mind going to Inko's place to hand her some things?!" Mitsuki screamed and Katsuki groaned.

"And why the fuck should I go?" He asked back and he had to duck a frying pan headed to his head.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! NOW GO!"

"Fucking witch..." He muttered as he grabbed the bag containing whatever that his mom wanted to give Inko.

He doesn't live too far away from the Midoriya's residence. He remembers going a lot once he was a kid. He smiled remembering how Deku got all worried just to make sure he was comfortable. He wasn't such a good host as he green-haired friend, but he always tried his best to make the nervous boy feel better.

He chuckled that one time he tried to teach him how to fight. Both were small and neither had any real experience but Katsuki felt he could do it. It was a failure due to Izuku not wanting to hit him.

'I rather be hurt that hurt someone first...' he said. According to him, that was something his mom told him and to remember. His friend sure has a heart of gold.

He knocked the door of the Midoriya residence, but once his fist made contact, the door opened. He raised an eyebrow as he looked inside "Hello? Auntie Inko?" no answer.

He went to her room that had a light on. He peeked inside to see Inko crying. He knocked the door and Inko head snapped to him. She wiped her tears and smiled at him. "K-Katsuki, I didn't hear you. How did you get in?"

"You didn't lock your door." Katsuki said placing the bag on the floor. "Are you okay?"

Inko shook her head as some more tears slipped from her eyes "No... I... I just miss him so much!"

Katsuki stayed there watching and went to hug the woman that hugged him back as she sobbed on his shoulder.

He patted her back "I'll bring him back..." He muttered.

"I promise."

 **And done! First things first; I AM SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! When I said it was going to be short, I expected 1K words, not 700. This is short even for my standards. Anyways, I hope you don't mind the length and enjoyed the chapter. I just wanted to make this one to show how the ones that Izuku left behind are holding up. But between you and me, I was conflicted on what to do with Inko. I was about to kill her, but I changed my mind. i hope that was the right call. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy. D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Regrets


	6. Chapter 5: Regrets

Chapter 5

 **I'm back! Welcome to chapter 5 of 'Different'. In this one, we will see the so waited reunion between Izuku and Katsuki. What will happen? You'll have to read to find out. And with all that said, let's start the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 5: Regrets**

"Going out kid?" Izuku looked at the ghoul that had been taking care of him since he left Tomura and Kurogiri.

"Yeah, Dokeshi. Need some fresh air." Dokeshi Jaakuna, is a ghoul of 21 years old. He has neon blue hair that is dyed, golden eyes, pale skin and piercings in his ear. He lives with his girlfriend, Utsukuchi Monsuta in their shop. A tattoo and costume shop.

"Just don't come late! We are having my special recipe tonight!" Utsukuchi screamed from behind and Dokeshi chuckled.

"Ya hear the boss, don't be late or I will receive the screams."

"I heard you!"

Izuku rolled his eyes at the antics of the two ghouls.

It seems that it was in this shop were Tomura made his mask. He brought the mask here to repair it and Dokeshi was surprised once he saw it. They met, and now they are friends.

According to Utsukuchi, the only ones that you can trust are other users of the Ghoul quirk. The others are different to them. Dokeshi seems to not care about the rest. He has another quirk besides the Ghoul, being that, Illusionist; the ability to create illusions in someone or in multiple person's minds.

Those two are really different. One is laid back while the other is always on making sure what's going around her. One makes the most childish jokes while the other has a more mature humor.

But one thing is clear.

They love each other.

He put on a black hoodie and started to stroll around the town. He hasn't done that in a while. Tomura always wanted to make sure he was safe ever since he was kidnapped. Even thought he could take care of himself.

He listened some laughter and turned to a park he and Katsuki used to go. There were 2 older boys picking on a little kid. He narrowed his eyes as he started to walk there.

The kids seemed to be pushing the kid around, but it got to a stop once Izuku turned one of the bullies around and threw him away with one arm.

The other bully seemed shocked by that, before he looked at Izuku with anger and attempted to punch him as his fist turned into stone. Izuku tilted his head to the side and punched him hard on the stomach making him fall to his knees.

"Are you okay?" he asked to the kid that nodded. "Good." he was about to walk away when he heard an explosion behind him.

He turned around to see a blonde kid blast a rock of the size off his head into pieces. It seems that the first bully had telekinetic powers and tried to attack him by behind.

"K-Katsuki..." The first bully spluttered out and Katsuki growled.

"Beat it, fuck head. Now." He ordered and the two kids left in a hurry.

'Kachan...' Izuku thought as he turned around and was about to walk away when he was called.

"Oi! Stop now!" Izuku didn't stop. He can't allow Kachan to recognize him. To let him see what he became. Katsuki turned him around and Izuku kept looking at the floor. "Have we met before?" Izuku didn't answer. "Oi, I ask you a question!"

"Yes." He looked up and Katsuki saw his face, making his eyes widen "Kachan."

"DEKU!"

 ***Bakugo Residence***

"Izuku! I am so happy to see you!" Mitsuki screamed as she glomp Izuku into a hug that he didn't gave back.

"Hello, Aunt Mitsuki." He said and Mitsuki looked at him as she passed a hand across his hair.

"You changed. New hair-style, taller, and look at that! More muscular!" She said happily and Izuku just nodded.

"Thank you."

Katsuki became irritated by Izuku's lack of emotion and dragged him up to his room, ignoring the screams of his mother.

Once there, he closed the door and glared at Izuku that sat on the bed. "This haven't changed at all." He muttered and Katsuki growled.

"Where were you?" He asked lowly and Izuku raised a brow.

"I didn't hear you well. Can you-"

"Where the fuck were you!?" He demanded as he grabbed Izuku by the neck of the shirt. Izuku ignored that violent way as he let Katsuki continue. "We looked everywhere for you! You know how worried we were!? You know how worried your mom is!? You know for how much shit she had gone through!?"

Izuku looked down in shame as he muttered the following word. "Yes."

This caught Katsuki by surprise. "Eh?"

"Kachan, I had done lots of bad things. I don't deserve a second chance or forgiveness. But still... I went looking for that in mom. Once I arrive... I saw how much pain I had caused to her... It would all be better if I just disappeared..."

Katsuki gritted his teeth in frustration "Don't say crap like that! What the fuck you mean by disappear!? What the fuck are you even talking about!?"

"Katsuki..." Izuku said as he opened his eyes, showing his childhood friend his black eyes with red iris. "I am not what you think I am. I am a monster."

"T-The fuck?" Katsuki asked and Izuku closed his eyes and walked passed Katsuki "At least..." Izuku turned his head to him, eyes back to normal "Tell me what was that."

"My quirk. I am a Ghoul. For your security, don't come close to me." And with that he left his room.

Katsuki stayed some minutes in his room before his mother opened it rather strongly "Katsuki! Why the fuck did Izuku left! I was about to call his mom when he just left!"

"I don't know..." Katsuki simply answered.

"I simply don't know."

 ***Demon Lair Shop***

"Hey Izu, you alright?" Izuku looked up from his piece of meat too Utsukuchi. She has purple, long hair, tattoos on her arms and blue green eyes.

Izuku nodded "Yeah. I just met with an... old friend today."

"Ooooooohhhh, old friend." Dokeshi said with a teasing smirk "How did that went?"

"It could had gone better..." Utsukuchi raised a brow.

"Is he one of those villains you left?"

Izuku shook his head "No. He will become a hero... the best one there is." A small smile formed on his face.

Dokeshi and Utsukuchi shared a look before looking back at Izuku "I... kind of don't understand how you feel right now." Dokeshi said and Izuku sighed.

"I told him my quirk."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Utsukuchi screamed at him standing up. Dokeshi sighed and gave Izuku a sorry look.

"C'mon Utsu, it isn't that bad. I bet that the kid doesn't even know what a Ghoul is."

"It doesn't matter! Why in the hell would you ever do that! What would happen once he discover what ghouls are!?"

"How would he?" Izuku asked "Ghouls are a minority and still a secret. There is no way he will ever find out."

"Yeeeaaaaah... about that... Ghoul number had increased lately. Some people are doing it like rabbits and instead of going to a normal doctor, they go a Ghoul or Ghoul friendly doctor." Dokeshi explained and Izuku looked confused.

"Does that mean that-"

"The secrets about the Ghoul quirk, won't be a secret for much more time." Utsukuchi said and Izuku nodded slowly.

If that happens... then all the good memories with Kachan would...

Be stained.

Utsukuchi sighed and went next to Izuku. She placed her hand over his shoulder and bent down to be on his eye level "Izu, I know that it is hard to assimilate. But that's the truth. We don't know how much more time we can blend in this society. I'm sorry."

Izuku nodded slowly. Dokeshi looked from his seat and stand up "Y'know kid, I always believed that Ghouls and not Ghouls can be friends. After all, we are still humans. Only that-"

"Dokeshi, we are different. We are monsters to them." Utsukuchi interrupted him.

"Utsu..."

Utsukuchi sighed. "Look Izu, you are free to do whatever you want, but you need to be careful. Okay? Can you promise me that?"

Izuku nodded with a small smile "I can."

Utsukuchi grinned as she ruffled his hair "That's what I wanted to hear! Now let's eat!"

Izuku smiled at the pair of ghouls that had taken him. It didn't matter what the world says...

For him, they are normal.

 **And done! That was chapter 5 of 'Different'. Hope you enjoyed. I want to say somethings first:**

 **This are like my two major OCs I make. I only made Naruto's siblings before so I hope I make it alright.**

 **Jaakuna Dokeshi: It means Evil Clown. You will see why in the future. He has a split personality disorder every time he puts on his mask.**

 **Monsuta Utsukuchi: It means Beautiful Monster.**

 **I will add more background of them in the future and I will even leave a spoiler. One of them... will turn evil! Who will it be? Why? All this will be revealed in the future.**

 **And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper**

Next Chapter: Playing with the Food


End file.
